Damon is my salvation
by openfantasy
Summary: Set during 4x15...Klaus's POV: I can't believe that Damon will be my salvation after all this, why can't it be Stefan he is so much easier to control and manipulate. Just flick the switch and he's mine, but no it has to be Damon who was in the hospital when that Fell bitch took his blood and Elena had to fall for him. Just a pack of dominos leading to this…
1. The Island

**Damon is my salvation**

_I don't own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries,etc,etc, etc...enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 1: The Island**

Klaus's POV: I can't believe that Damon will be my salvation after all this, why can't it be Stefan he is so much easier to control and manipulate. Just flick the switch and he's mine, but no it has to be Damon who was in the hospital when that Fell bitch took his blood and Elena had to fall for him. Just a pack of dominos leading to this… what's Damon's weaknesses I wonder…of course its Elena, there might be something in that! Come on Klaus with 1000 years of life experience you must be able to think about a way out of this one.

12 hours earlier…

Elena's POV

There's sand everywhere I am so sick of sand and how come Damon is all the way over there? While I'm guarded by my two so called knights Stefan and Jeremy. Deep down passed the sire bond I know this is wrong. Stefan tried to erase all memory of me only a few weeks ago and Jeremy deep down wants to kill me thanks to his innate feelings as a hunter. The only one I feel safe with is Damon and everyone is protecting him from me…something isn't right here. "Here we are", "where the hell are we? We have been going round in circles Jeremy for the past 6 hours" Damon shouts, his gorgeous crystal blue eyes blazing. How come I never noticed those eyes for years until now, was it the sire bond, or did I just not have my eyes open properly? Whatever the reason when I look at them I get lost in them now and see everything about the person/vampire who is MY Damon.

"Ok we are officially lost and we need…" Damon snatches the sword from Jeremy at vampire speed "direction, right the line goes north, why the hell Jeremy have we been going south!". Jeremy grabs Damon's arm directing it towards his and shrugs his shoulders slowly. "By this rate you'll be a skeleton before Elena gets to be a human again". "Are you threatening me Damon" Jeremy gives Damon a fierce glare, his hunter coming to the surface. "No it's fact you idiot, a vampire hunter you may be, but Indiana Jones you are not and I am not going through one more booby trap because you had a crap Geography teacher!, we are going this way, all agreed, good!"

I can't believe we are on this wild goose chase on an inhabited island trying to find a cure to make me human when this man is starting to make me feel comfortable in my own cold skin. I am a vampire and I have chosen to accept this, everyone else on the other hand, has not!

"Watch out for that step". "What step". Bonnie just misses stepping on a stone in the middle of a pile of sand that would have been the end of us all. "Bonnie come on you read the damn map as well, remember the prophecy, sand is living, stone is dying!", "I know, I know, I am sorry Stefan it won't happen again". I sneak over to Bonnie leaving my two protectors behind "Were you thinking about the love triangle going on back at home?" "Yeah, I can't believe Caroline would sleep with that evil bastard!". "I know Bonnie, but everyone has their own sins, look at me and Damon, everyone has to make their own decision". "Yeah but you're sired that's the difference, Caroline has no excuse, none", "I just hope she's safe" I whispered, bloody vampire hearing, wish the rest of them wouldn't make it so blatantly obvious they were listening, but Bonnie didn't care! "Fucking stupid cow" she shouted, "deserves everything she gets for betraying Tyler like that, all for what an original with false promises".

I am so sick of the sire thing being an excuse. I love Damon that's the end of it. Stefan already found that out when Rebekah compelled me, and I had to tell the truth. I remember that day so clearly, how heartbroken Stefan was and how my heart raced when Damon told me to get in my car and go to him when I finally confessed I loved him. That's it! I have had enough!

At vampire speed I went round the corner where Damon was inspecting yet another booby trap. This one was linked to a large stone door that was blocking our journey. I knew the others would get here soon, I had to hurry. I slammed into him and kissed him on those amazing lips, shivers went through me and I knew this wasn't just the sire bond this was true love! "Let's do the blood let, I want to prove I want you always and forever!"

Damon's POV

I didn't know what had hit me until her body slammed into me, kissing me for all she was worth. I knew this body well, it was MY Elena, not sired Elena, but MY Elena. She pulls away and I miss her body until… "Lets do the blood let, I want to prove I want you always and forever" Elena whispering that in my ear makes my body still, I can't move I am totally in shock. I look down into her beautiful, reassuring brown eyes. "Are you sure, you couldn't last time, not after you learned what it meant!". "I know now what it means Damon, if you and I share blood at exactly the same time we are bound together in whatever form we are in, but I can't think of a forever without you in it". I swallow, my god, I have thought about this especially after coming so close last time but it is "so permanent". "I know" she says as twists and lowers her neck revealing her pale smooth skin. I can hear her blood running through her neck and I remember how sweet it tasted the last time. She grabs my hair and gently pushes my head to one side, exposing my neck. My god she is serious! "Elena you are my forever whether we do this or not". "Damon" she growlingly whispers in my ear, that's pushed me over and I grab her neck and bite down.

The blood tastes amazing and then I feel a pinch as she bites down on mine. It is euphoria, in that moment I can see everything that Elena is and she can see everything I am. Every darkest emotion is on show and I love it! I lost track of time of how long we were in the most deepest of embraces… suddenly I could hear the others coming and I reluctantly pull away and a drop of blood on Elena neck's drops onto the sandy floor. "Damon have you worked out how to open the door yet? This is the last bit on the map the cure must be through there Damon…" Stefan's words trailed off. "Damon did you sodding well compel her again! You bastard, you said you would let her go and repeatedly try and pull her back!" My brother grabs my arm and pulls it away from her slender waist where it was previously and grabs my throat. Elena's face went red as she screamed "Back off Stefan, I am sick and tired of defending myself, I love Damon and always will, whether human or vampire, but believe me I am comfortable in both skins". I pulled her back and felt nothing but pride. I love this woman and she is not getting taken away from me again!

"Elena he's no good for you" Bonnie slowly walks up and puts a hand on Stefan's shoulder trying to calm him down. Stefan's grip on my neck starts to release. "Bonnie we blood let its over". "That's right we are each others for ever more". "Damon, why?" Stefan backs off from me and his face drops, he has finally given up! "Stefan it was her idea and I wanted to so much". "But now the cure won't work" bellowed Jeremy "What was the point in all this if you go and do that Elena?". "We don't know that the cure won't work Jer just because of that, we don't know because we don't have all the information…." then Elena's body started to shake and so was mine, no it was the ground that was shaking. Everyone moved away from the door quickly and I grabbed Elena vowing that whatever was coming would have to take me first. Then the stone door slides open…


	2. The Truth

_I don't own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries,etc,etc, etc...enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Klaus's POV

"Right thanks Stefan, for fucking it all up, why didn't you keep an eye on them" I slammed the end call button down with my finger with so much force the screen of my iPhone cracks. "What's going on now, haven't we got enough to worry about?". There she was, like a vision my blonde goddess was walking over to me with worry on her gorgeous face. The werewolves were starting to surround the mansion with its un-sired leader at the front…bloody Tyler, the screams and barks were becoming unbearable for a human let alone a vampire. "They are gonna get us Klaus, they are pushing down the door they will get through soon, what do we do?". "I don't know Caroline love, but let me think". Everything was going wrong, how do solve all this…

Elena's POV

I jumped as the stone door moved upwards, shaking the ground with vibrations that were making it difficult to keep my balance, even as a vampire." How did you open the door?", "I don't know Jer, but we are in". The doorway totally revealed itself and the vibrations suddenly stopped. "I'm going in, there might still be a point to all this", my ex brushed passed me heading into the blackness of the doorway into uncertain danger. Damon's eyes looked at me questioningly, I know what he wants, he wants to know if he still thinks I have made the right decision by blood letting with him now he knows we are about to step into the unknown, I only had to say one word. "Yes". He relaxes and folds his arms around me to bring me in for a hug and lightly kisses my cheek.

Stefan's POV

I rushed into the darkness, didn't care where I was going and just about heard Bonnie shout "Stefan" as I ran at vampire speed… until I hit… thump! I hit another stone wall, so tired of all these things blocking my way to get back HIS Elena, but after what he was just told he had a sinking feeling she was now totally gone, he had never heard of cure for blood letting. "Vampire why have you come here, why do you not want to crave blood?" An echo surrounded him but he's not sure where it came from, he answered the darkness. "I require the cure for the girl I love". The darkness answered "your heart is pure, but you know what will happen if you use the cure". He knew, but he thought it was worth it, to unleash every soul a vampire has killed and bring every vampire's victim back to life, but he didn't care, he wants his human Elena. "Yes, I love her". "Then proceed", The stone wall slid open, revealing yet more darkness ahead of him.

Damon's POV

I wanted to run far away, I wanted to grab her hand and run, but I couldn't I know deep down I knew she wanted to be human and I wanted that so much for her, but I had the feeling I just took all that away when we shared blood. I am selfish and worst of all I was selfish with her, that's why I want to run. "Stefan" Bonnie shouted into the opening where the stone door once was. "Damon we need to go after him, god knows what sort of trouble he will be in, what if he walks straight into another booby trap?". Elena pulls away from our hug "Damon come on I will go in with you", Elena says sweetly. "No way Elena, we need to protect you, Damon go in alone"."Jer don't you get it now I will die if Damon does, its part of the blood let ritual, so I am going in with him, and don't try to stop me". My beautiful independent woman, its one of things I love about her the most, except her decisions aren't always the right answer and in this case I thought it wise to intervene. "Elena I'm going in alone, but trust me I will be back". "No Damon, I'm coming". I grabbed her face and kissed her gently and then I whispered "I am coming back". I backed away from her reluctantly and stepped into the opening and into the darkness. I looked back as I moved forward losing sight of the group behind me and Elena's worried face as it got smaller and smaller, until all I could see was black.

Stefan's POV

I stepped once again into the darkness and had to cover my eyes as a bright light hit me, when my eyes got used to the light and it stopped being blurry I noticed the light came from rows of torches which were burning brightly. "If you want the cure here it is…". I walked towards the voice, the room was full of graves and tombstones, but I wasn't paying too much attention as I was walking towards a gold gravestone in the middle of the room with a box on the grave. My god could this be the cure. A ghostly figure of a man in ragged clothing appeared before me. "I am Silus and to unleash the curse and open the box you will need a sacrifice" his eyes sparkled and he looked excited. "What kind of sacrifice?". "Read the tombstone and follows its heed, I cannot say anymore as I have been cursed by witches not to reveal how to open the box".

I bent down to read the burnt writing on the tombstone, it was just about legible…

_Blood sacrifice of one of the Five unlocks the secret_

Ok, let's try and translate that.. Blood sacrifice of one of the five, that would be a hunter, one of the five hunters, that's Jeremy ok, so his blood, that's an easy one… unlocks the secret, so his blood on the grave unlocks the box. That's it I know how to get the cure! Wait there's some writing underneath. I blew away the sand to review more writing…

The need for blood will be no more  
The sacrifices for blood will ari

So no longer a vampire, that's what the need for blood will be no more must be and the blood sacrifices must be, what will ari, what does that mean. I wiped my hand across the grave stone revealing the end of the sentence, but also more writing underneath.

_The sacrifices for blood will arise_

Ok I knew that part, everyone who has ever died at the hands of a vampire will come alive again. I was already ready to make that sacrifice, no matter how much it damned my soul! Right the next part…  
_  
The sired double of another will see not the same_

What the double of another that must be a doppleganger, shit that's Elena and sired… she is sired to my brother of all people. Will not see the same, what does that mean, won't the cure work on her?

_The sired double will be sired no more  
when new life is born to the _

New life is born to what…Elena can be unsired, is that was this means?. The cure will unsire her from Damon! But wait only when new life is born to… who. This time I was very scared to wipe the sand away, just in case the answer was something I was not going to like. I was right!

_When new life is born to the sire_


	3. Klaus's Story

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters etc.. please review

This is how I thought it might of happened in the beginning it fits with the show however I added my own twist to it...enjoy!

Chapter 3: Klaus's story

Klaus's POV

"Caroline we are stuck here, so stop complaining". The only way I could think of escaping the werewolves so to go down into the fallout shelter below the mansion, but I knew we couldn't stay here forever, there was no blood for a start, I have to think of a plan. "Im scared" don't know why Tyler is behaving like this, he ended it, he cheated on me and I come to you and he gets his army of werewolves out on the prowl ready to pull me apart". "Love we will get through this, don't worry". My mind wandered onto the other situation, I wondered if I could get a signal through these thick walls… I picked up my smashed phone and saw a bar of signal left, please hold out. I dialled Stefan's number…

Damon's POV

"Stefan, Stefan where are you?" The darkness was dizzying and I didn't know if I was running into a trap but I was desperate to find my brother. Then suddenly I saw a bright light down the tunnel and followed it, I went to a room full of torches and gravestones and saw my brother bent down reading the large gold gravestone in the centre of the room.

"Stefan, thank god, are you ok?", "I'm fine, but you have a problem…", "What's that?". "Why do it Damon, why act like you care about me when you have taken away the only girl I loved and I can't get her back!". "Im lost brother, what have you found out?". Stefan's face creased up and he collapsed into a ball at my feet, I felt two emotions at once helpless and anger, I wanted to help him up and break his neck, I love her too in fact I met her before him, why is he always the special one?

I could hear vibrations and it seemed to be coming from Stefan, he picked himself up from the floor and took out the mobile in his pocket. "What Klaus!". I didn't need vampire hearing to hear the original's reply, "don't fucking what me Stefan, what the hell is going on there, have you got the cure?". "Nope and it won't work anyway". I start to pay attention more, what does he mean it won't work? "She's a doppleganger and sired and according to the writing im reading on the gravestone next to the cure she will not be cured, but unsired when the sire brings new life into this world". "Fucking hell" Klaus shouted "I knew, I knew, but didn't want to believe it!". "You knew what Klaus?" "is Damon there?", "yes", "put me on speaker phone". Stefan pressed a button on his phone and balanced it on top of the tombstone.

"Right, where do I start, well I haven't got much time as Tyler's army will soon be coming for us". Then I heard Caroline's voice in the background "Klaus we have all the time in the world that's the problem we can't escape and they won't be able to get through the steel door". "Caroline are you ok?" Stefan asks concerned "im ok Klaus is looking after me". Stefan shook his head as if he couldn't believe that Caroline was saying that!

"Ok, I will start from the beginning then, have you both heard of Tatia?" , "yes" I say "she was the first doppleganger, the one that was used to make you all into vampires by your mum". "You know you're history Damon, and dopplegangers, especially ones as beautiful as this species seem to have a reputation for getting caught between two lovers, both willing to sacrifice everything for them. I looked at Stefan, we knew that tale all too well! "In the case of Tatia, this was Elijah and myself. Also what if I told you that Tatia never had a child when she was alive, but now you say how can Katherina and Elena exist?... Because she had the child when she was a vampire.."

I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks, it was possible for vampires to conceive, surely not, but that had always been Elena's wish, he remembered what Stefan told him when he was trying to make him feel even more guilty for feeding her his blood before the Klaus sacrifice…"she wants a family Damon and you have taken that away from her, you deserve to rot in hell"… then I came back to reality when Stefan looked at me and I swear maybe because of the brotherly bond but I could tell he was thinking exactly the same thing. Could I give Elena the one thing in the world she most longed for… a baby?

"How did she conceive Klaus?" I practically shouted into the phone. "Damon calm the fuck down and let me carry on, it was more complicated than wham bam thank you mam, it was dark magic and also needed 5 sacrifices of noble men". He took a deep breath and continued "before we turned I was introduced to the preacher's daughter in the village we lived in, her name was Tatia and even though she kept pursuing me to court her I was not interested, my brother Elijah on the other hand very much was and asked for her hand in marriage.

Then one day I started feeling hot and then hotter and I felt like my bones were bursting out of my skin so fearing the worst I hid a nearby church and prayed at the alter for god to forgive my sins and make the pain stop. Who should appear then but Tatia…she nursed me through my first transition into a werewolf, when I woke I found her severely hurt on the floor of the church so I took her to mother as she was a well-respected witch doctor." "She stayed with us for 6 days and 6 nights as my mother fixed her, everyday I would check in on her in secret and somehow I started to fall in love with her, I kept remembering how strong she had been and not scared when I transitioned, she was more brave and independent than any of the other women I had ever met and I started to love her". That part also sounded familiar to Damon, strong and independent, it wasn't just the looks dopplegangers had in common he thought.

"After her visit my mother would stay in her room for hours at a time and we were told not to disturb her, I started to write letters in secret to Tatia and signed them with _wolf_". "Only she, I and my mother knew my secret, one day my father searched my room for money he thought I had stolen and found one of the letters, he called me and Elijah and told us to go outside and then in front of the whole village he announced what I had done and how disgraceful I was not only pretending to be a wolf but also that I was coveting my brother's fiancé."

The dynamic in our family changed from that moment on and little did we know the whole time mother was planning her little scheme to keep us alive for all eternity but she required a blood sacrifice. From Tatia's visit she learned there was something abnormal about her blood and by researching for hours and hours she found out about dopplegangers and found a picture of the original doppleganger Ana from 100BC she looked just like Tatia. She knew she had found her blood sacrifice and convinced Elijah to bring Tatia to her, because of his feelings on her betrayal with me he did so, that decision he has regretted ever since now he knows what mother had planned for her…"

Hope you like where the story is going... please review.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rest of the Story

I don't own the Vampire Diaries just having fun with its characters... thanks for the reviews so far glad you like the story, please let me know what you think about this chapter.

**Chapter 4: The rest of the story**

Elena's POV

Where are they? It's been hours and I want to go in there after them, yes I am in love with Damon but I still loved Stefan and losing either of them would be like a stake in my heart, in Damon's case that was actually true now she had blood let with him, but she thought to herself she didn't regret it, no way, he was hers and she was his and now all feels right in the world. "Elena they will be back soon, I can see you edging towards that opening, don't you dare!". "Jer, I am tired, hungry and the love of my life and my best friend have stepped into the unknown for a cure I don't even want, don't tell me how to feel!" Shit did I really just say that, oh well it was all out in the open now. "Elena you didn't mean that, don't you want to grow old, be with your epic love, have a family, don't you want the choice?" Bonnie really sounds concerned, but I know how to answer all her questions "yes, but not without Damon, Damon IS my epic love, yes I want a family but with Damon and that wouldn't be possible if I was human anyway!". "That damn sire bond is screwing your mind Elena", "no it's not the sire bond Jer, I love him!", Jeremy shakes his head and walks away, why does everything think I'm wrong about my feelings for Damon when every other decision I have ever made they have gone along with willingly?

Stefan's POV

"Klaus, get to the point, what has all this got to do with the bloody cure", "Damon calm Stefan the fuck down or I will not tell you!". Damon grabs my arm and this silences me as I look into my brother's eyes and I think traitor, I am not looking forward to the part when Klaus gets to how the sire bond can be broken, as I think I know the answer. "Anyway where was I? right the sacrifice… mother told us all to go into the living room and sit down, there was a mystery guest already there though with a red bag over its head, I didn't know it was Tatia, I really didn't she was dressed in rags and could have been anybody."

"Mother came round with a wine glass of red liquid and told us all to drink in turn, when I asked why she said there was a plague in the village and she wanted to keep all her family alive, I asked if we were all dying and she said yes. That made me drink, the fear of dying was my worst fear and I would do anything to prevent it, the liquid tasted like blood, but it tasted good, I found out later it was a combination of all my family's blood which my mother took when we were all sick over the past years but it had a special ingredient... when we had all drunk she took the red bag off our visitor, that's when I found out it was Tatia and before I could do anything about it my mother slits her throat with a silver dagger. Then Michael stakes us all in turn with the white oak wood from a tree in our garden".

"What my mother didn't know was that I woke before everyone else and I saw Tatia was dying, in my blood thirst daze I drank from her neck and then I saw the discarded glass on the floor and I poured the dregs of the liquid in the wine glass into her mouth, I thought if we were dying and this was supposed to save us, it might save her and then I blacked out again". "I woke to find all my family had turned into the living dead and according to my mother we would live forever, I craved blood, we killed all the people in our village in hours, apart from Tatia who unbeknown to everyone else had hid in the church while she went through her transition." "After my family massacred the village my mother started to realise what she had created, the guilt she felt was unbearable and she left".

"Sweet, loving Tatia was now a vampire like the rest of us and that was where I found her, hiding in the church, having fed on her father the preacher to stay alive. She was crying and when she saw me she came up to me and hugged me and wouldn't let go, little did I know then but I found out since she was sired to me". "I looked after her in secret, brought her humans to feed on, until one day my mother returned and said she needed 5 noble men to make a cure for vampirism, none of our family wanted the cure apart from me and I only wanted it for Tatia".

"I went along with mother's wishes and she took me to the cave on a remote island with the 5 men I had captured, where you both are standing right now is where she took my blood by force and fed a mixture of my blood and Tatia's that she had left over from her witch doctor days and slaughtered 5 men, those men became the Five!"

Damon interrupts "Wait a minute is this same ritual that was performed on Ric?", "yes, one and the same" Klaus replies. "The sacrifices of those 5 men also unleashed Silus, mother told me to run which I did and left her in the cave, she came out with the cure in her hand, a root which when ingested can make vampires become human and told me that Silus was trapped once more". "Without hesitation I stole the root and ran back to Tatia, unfortunately Elijah was waiting, he broke my neck and stole the cure, and gave it to Tatia while I was out cold". "I awoke to find Tatia was still a vampire and a very heartbroken Elijah. I got into a fight with him and he tried to dagger me, during our fight the dagger fell into the ground by our white oak tree, I picked up the dagger and put it in his heart. That was the first time we realised that anything could affect us and as his body solidified".

"The compulsion by Elijah over Tatia was broken, she ran to me and we took off. We made love for the first time that night, hours later she complained of stomach pains and then the next morning she disappeared, nowhere to be found and believe me I looked". "It wasn't until 12 months later when I saw her again, my mother had called me out to an area in the woods outside the village, told me Michael was not my father, I was a hybrid and I would be alone forever and she staked Tatia right in front of me, I immediately tore her heart out, took the glowing moonstone on the floor and I fled, not realising until hundreds of years later when I met Katerina that she had had a child, I did my research and found that she did not have it when she was alive".

Hope you liked the conclusion of his story... please review. xxx


End file.
